


Let's Go a Round

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutty, Under-negotiated Kink, age gap kink, bar hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: As soon as Tony saw the man walk in, he knew he wanted to fuck him.





	Let's Go a Round

**Author's Note:**

> This is some filthy shit and I'm ridiculously proud of it.
> 
> Thanks to [superhusbands4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever) for reading this over and giving lots of praise!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As soon as Tony saw the man walk in, he knew he wanted to fuck him.

He truly was a perfect specimen. Strong arms that were clearly straining in the sleeves shoved over them, a shoulder to waist ratio not unlike a Dorito, and a dirty blond crop of hair that Tony desperately wanted to run his fingers through.

The best thing was the beard though. It wasn't long, but it was thick and looked scratchy. The thought of that beard scratching at Tony's thighs was almost too hot.

He slammed back the rest of his scotch and stood up to make his way back to the counter, never taking his eyes off the new stranger. Almost everybody in the bar was also watching the mystery blond as he crossed the room, and that definitely included Tony.

Seeing the man up close nearly made Tony lose his nerve. He took a slow breath and almost regretted it, as he was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of the stranger. It was whiskey and cigarettes and something dark and burnt that Tony couldn’t quite place. He signaled for another drink and tried to keep his cool.

Once both of them were sipping at a glass, Tony fully turned to face him. He smirked slightly and shifted closer, making his presence obvious.

“So, I’d ask if you come here often, but I know you don’t.”

The stranger chuckled, rough and low, and Tony almost whimpered because of that voice.

“Is that so? How exactly would you know?” Even as he responded, he didn’t look at Tony, not even turning slightly.

“Because I come here every night, and I definitely would have noticed you here before..” He grinned. “Let me get you a drink? I promise I could show you a good night, hot stuff.”

“How much?” He asked gruffly, still not bothering to glance at Tony. Instead, he tossed back the rest of his whiskey and ordered another.

Tony laughed, trying not to be upset about that. He took a quick sip of his drink and smiled, going for being as charming as possible.

“Not in this for the money, babe. I'm telling ya, I don't need an incentive to get in your pants.” He smirked and shifted, leaving his neck bared and doing his best to accentuate what muscles he did have. He wasn't quite as built as this guy, but he was pretty sure he had an appeal of his own.

The way the man tensed was answer enough. He finally turned to look at Tony and fuck, he was beautiful. He seemed to consider Tony for a second, and then he grinned, dark and eager, and Tony felt his cock twitch in excitement.

“How old are you exactly? You look pretty young to be hanging out in a dive like this..”

Tony shrugged and put on a smirk. He knew he looked young (really was young), but he couldn't help that older men were just ridiculously attractive. Plus, when he found the non-sleazy ones, he always had a good time.

“23. You? Don't worry, I have a thing for the age gap.” He grinned and shifted closer, an arm pressing against the other man.

“41.” He licked his lips then, looking downright predatory. “Name's Steve, by the way.”

“Oh, we're doing names then, are we? I thought this would just be a mindless hookup, wave you goodbye in the morning?”

“Well, you need something to moan when I'm fucking you into a mattress, don't you?”

It was said so casually as if it held no significance, but Tony almost cried. He was 100 percent ready to get this man into a hotel room and choke on his cock and if he didn't get that soon, he thought he might implode.

He gulped and took a breath, trying to steady himself, but before he could, Steve had finished off his drink and then slammed his lips to Tony’s.

Tony whimpered and immediately kissed back, grabbing onto Steve's biceps as a lifeline.

“I've got a room at a place on 8th. You coming with me?” Steve growled and all Tony could do was nod eagerly.

Steve had a motorcycle, of course, so Tony was plastered against him the whole way to the hotel, gripping on tightly. He was very tempted to reach around and start messing with Steve, but they were on the bike and Tony much preferred not falling off in the middle of traffic.

The second they were through the door, Tony was dropping to his knees. The look of surprise on Steve's face was beautiful, but he just absolutely needed that cock in his mouth.

“God, you're eager aren't you? Going straight for my cock? Not surprised, you did look like a desperate little cocksucker.” Steve was going with it and it was so fucking hot. Before Tony even had Steve's pants open, there was a hand in his hair and he was being yanked closer.

He whimpered when that hand shoved him into Steve's crotch, holding him there. He was being overtaken by the smell and the strength of the man in front of him.

“No hands. Use your teeth,” Steve growled, and Tony almost came right then and there. He did his best, and he felt absolutely absurd, but there was something hot as fuck about being reduced to this. In a hotel room, scrambling to undo a stranger's pants with only his mouth. When he got the fly open, he immediately faced with the most beautiful dick he had ever seen.

“Fuck, commando? You get hotter and hotter, Stevie..” He grinned, then cried out as Steve yanked at his hair harshly.

“Should have known a young slut like you would be disrespectful. You should be calling me sir.” It was mostly teasing, obviously, but it made Tony shiver with excitement.

“Oh you like that, do you?” He smirked and tugged harder. “Like being called names? Like me telling you exactly what you are? A little slut?”

Tony was so turned on that it was painful. He surged forward, desperate to have that dick in his mouth. Steve yanked at his hair, though, holding him back.

“No, actually, you don’t get that yet. I think I want to tear you apart first.” Steve chuckled darkly and shoved him backward. “Bed, now,” he ordered, then added as an afterthought, “Naked.”

“Yes, sir!” Even horny and eager, he couldn't help being cheeky. He winked and saluted, then hurried over to the bed, stripping as he went.

Steve rolled his eyes as he walked over, still grinning, though it was partially obscured by the beard, oh god, that beard. Tony couldn’t get past the thought of that beard, how it felt against his face, how it might feel between his legs. He squirmed slightly, feeling his cock twitch in interest.

“Someone’s excited, huh? Tell me, what do you want? I’m sure you’ve got something in mind, you love this way too much.” Steve crawled onto the bed, kissing his way up Steve’s body and oh, fuck, yeah. Yes.

He took a breath, looking down at Steve, who was perfectly between his legs, and immediately he knew what he wanted.

“Suck me off. I want your mouth on my dick, god, I need it.” Tony whined and Steve’s eyes darkened.

“Oh, god, yes. Hands to yourself, though.” Tony barely had time to nod before Steve ripped his pants off. He actually whimpered, getting so damn hard that it was painful.

It was almost a blur and then there was a warm breath and then Steve’s mouth was on Tony’s cock and Tony almost cried.

“Fuck, oh god, yes, that feels so good, oh please!” Tony fell apart right away. It was warm and wet and it didn’t matter how many times he’s gotten his dick sucked, this was so much better. He couldn’t stay still, bucking and gripping onto the sheets. He even ended up with his thighs wrapped around Steve’s neck, his feet pressed against Steve’s back, and then the _beard._

Just like he had thought, it was perfect. It was scratchy and rough and he knew it was gonna be painful but right now it was just amazing.

He was coming in minutes. It would have been embarrassing, but Steve was doing _things_ with his mouth that had Tony an absolute mess. He burst hard, shouting out and floundering, but still keeping his hands in the sheets, not touching Steve.

He was breathing heavy and riding the wave for a few minutes, and it wasn’t until he forced his eyes open that he realized that Steve was between his legs grinning and licking come off of Tony’s crotch and fuck, he was gonna be hard again soon, this man was just _unreal_.

“Look at that… Not so disrespectful, after all, I guess you do follow orders.” Steve seemed to consider him for a second before leaning closer. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Tony shivered and gripped the sheets tighter, already feeling himself start to rise again cause damn, somehow this man was hitting every button perfectly. He briefly thought about Steve hitting the _special_ button and he couldn’t help but giggle.

Steve shot him a look, dark and absurdly sexy. “Is something funny to you?”

“No, sorry, I just.” He had to stop as he giggled again, unable to control it. “I get, like, really giggly after sex, I guess? Also, you’ve been hitting all my buttons perfectly and I just thought, I want you to hit the sex button.” Steve actually laughed out, and Tony started giggling more too.

When they had both calmed down, Steve was holding Tony, who was practically in his lap and stroking his side.

“Sorry, I totally killed the mood, didn't I?” He asked, looking up at Steve.

“No! I mean, it's different, but it's fine.” Steve grinned a little. “I still find you incredibly attractive. What do you to say to another round, me pounding you into the bed for the next hour?”

The darkness in Steve’s eyes was all it took and Tony could only nod.


End file.
